


Into The Dark

by POTFFAN



Series: War on Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Birth, Original Characters - Freeform, Sherlock Has A Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: Sherlock and John get a new neighbor and Molly discovers a woman in need that bears a very strong resemblance to someone she knows.





	Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful and wonderful friends, The Five, KK, Alice, Jason and Tanner. Thank you for the years this story has been running from its Origins in Fiction to its current running now on Baker Street. Love you guys!

It was dark when a distorted silhouette bumped clumsily through the night. It belonged to a very pregnant girl who carried a large rucksack on her back as she stole through the night. Police sirens screamed in the night and bright search lights cut through the city. She knew she didn’t have a lot of time. If she could just make it to the town line, then she would be in the clear.  
Suddenly a terrific pain ripped through her belly causing her to gasp and drop her bag as her arms wrapped around her stomach. She’d been in labor with minor contractions for the past two hours, but they hadn’t been bad until now. She tried to take another step, but another contraction ripped through her, causing her to cry out and drop to her knees. She managed to pull herself into an alleyway where she panted and cried through each powerful contraction. Fear gripped her heart. Her baby was going to be born in an alley, and if the police didn’t find her first, The Spider certainly would.  
*********  
Sherlock whined as he flopped dramatically over the arm of the couch. John tried to ignore him as he picked away at his keyboard. He only had a few last finishing touches on his blog.  
“John? John? John? JOHN!” Sherlock whined like a child not getting his way.  
“What Sherlock?”  
“Bored! Everything is so unbelievably dull and boring!”  
“Well I’m not sure what to tell you Sherlock. Seems like a quiet evening. As incredible as I maybe I have no control over the criminal population.” John glanced outside, zoning out Sherlock’s tantrum as he looked out into the night. It certainly did seem quiet tonight.  
*********  
The girl in the alley cried out and panted. Her contractions were on top of each other now. There was no way she could try to get up now. The sirens were growing closer.  
“Excuse me? Are you alright?” a small voice asked. The girl looked over and saw a small petite woman in a lab coat looking at her with concern. Normally she would have retreated far away but the life of her child soon to be born depended on her taking a chance.  
“H-help me p-please,” She whimpered. The woman in the lab coat immediately dropped the bag she was carrying and raced over to her.  
“Here let me call an ambulance. My name is Molly by the way,” Molly said as she pulled out her phone.  
“No! No ambulances! No hospitals please! I can’t tell you why but please. I-I can’t! You-you have to help me!”  
“Ok. Ok. No hospitals alright? Come on. I’ll take you home ok? I live close. Can you hang on till then?” The girl nodded. “What’s your name?” Molly asked as she helped the girl to her feet.  
“Aspen,” she replied shakily.  
*********  
There was a loud thud in the hall. John had just powered down his computer and looked up. “What was that?” he asked.  
“Probably some idiot,” Sherlock. “Actually, it is for certain some idiot.”  
“Hush Sherlock,” John warned as he got up to check for the source of the noise. Upon poking his head out the door he saw a young man with bright eyes and jet-black hair was struggling to carry a box up the stairs. “Here mate! Let me give you a hand,” John said as he rushed over to help with the heavy box.  
“Thank ya mate,” the man replied with a Scottish droll. “Name’s Strider.”  
“Pleasure to meet you. Name’s John Watson.” Strider’s jaw nearly dropped.  
“The John Watson?! I am a huge fan of your blog!”  
“Sherlock do you hear that?” John called. “Think about that the next time you want to insult it ya bloody git!” John shouted. “Sorry he’s been an arse all morning.”  
“No need to apologize. I’m glad to know we’re going to be neighbors,” Strider said warmly as they set the box down in his flat.  
“Yeah, hopefully we won’t scare you off.”  
*********  
Aspen let out a scream as Molly sponged the sweat off her forehead.  
“Breath Aspen. Breathe. It’s almost time. Keep breathing,” Molly coaxed as she raced around gathering towels, antiseptic, warm water, and blankets. During the chaos she couldn’t help but laugh to herself. On a day to day basis death was her specialty and here she was assisting the miracle of life.  
“I-it’s time! It’s time I can’t wait anymore!” Aspen moan as she struggled to push herself up on the pillows a bit. Molly readied herself.  
“Alright Aspen, breath, stay calm and when you’re ready start pushing.”  
Aspen griped the sheets and screamed as she started to push with all her might.  
“Good Aspen! That’s it! Keep pushing!” Molly coaxed. After roughly twenty more pushes Molly was pulling the baby a tiny squealing baby boy from Aspen’s body and gently washing off with a towel before gently placing him on her chest. “Congratulations Aspen,” she said softly.  
“Thank you, for everything Molly.” Aspen softly as she stroked her baby’s cheek.  
“It was my pleasure.” She smiled at the baby. “So what’s his name?”  
“Silas,” Aspen replied as she kissed his forehead.  
Molly smiled as she started to clean things up and making Aspen comfortable, so she and Silas could rest. As she was cleaning she found the locket that Aspen had taken off. The lid was a dented and didn’t close properly all the way. Molly couldn’t resist and peeked inside. It took everything in her not to gasp out loud. Inside she found a picture of a boy looking roughly fourteen with reddish brown hair and a pudgy build, a girl of around twelve with long black hair that formed natural ringlet curls and a little boy of six with very familiar curly black hair. She looked at Aspen. She could see it; the familiar blue eyes that were intense and intelligent, scanning and observing and the black hair that reminded her of a certain detective. She tried to hide the fact that she’d seen anything as she brought the locket to Aspen.  
"Here Aspen, this belongs to you." Aspen looked at her intensely for a moment, studying her. “Thank you,” She said finally.  
*********  
John returned from Strider’s an hour later. Once he’d helped finished bringing up the boxes Strider had treated him a beer before sending him on his way. Sherlock was still pouting when he returned but the beer helped John’s tolerance considerably.  
“Where were you?” Sherlock huffed as he climbed over the coffee table to transfer from the couch to his beloved chair.  
“I was helping our new neighbor Strider move in.”  
“Oh how dull,” Sherlock huffed. He was about to launch into another tantrum he spotted a white paper crane perched on the bookshelf. A sly grin spread on his face as he got up to retrieve it. “John do you know where this came from?”  
John looked up to see what the detective was referring to. “Nope. Haven’t seen that before. What is it?”  
Sherlock smiled to himself as he held the crane in his hand. He breathed in and caught scent of her perfume. “Oh nothing.”  
*********  
The next morning Molly went into the bedroom to check on Aspen and the baby. She opened the door only to find the room empty. Mom, baby, and the rucksack Aspen had with her was gone. She sighed to herself. All night Molly’s mind had raced as she lay on her couch. The picture was unmistakably a young Sherlock and Mycroft. Was it possible that there was a third sibling that the boys had failed to mention to her. Sherlock and Mycroft were very tight-lipped about their childhood. She would have to ask Sherlock.  
*********  
Aspen walked down the back street sore and tired as she clutched her blanket wrapped baby close. Suddenly her phone beeped. She opened the text message and her face paled.  
_"You can’t hide him from me forever. I will find you and my son love. You can run but you can’t hide. XOXO JM"_


End file.
